Monster
by KrazyKittenLove
Summary: One year after the planet fixed while saving his girlfriend Amy from Dr. Eggman, Sonic was injected with a serum that causes him to transform into a Werehog. But now when he transforms he cant control himself any more and he becomes a violent monster with black and dark green fur. Sonic doesn't want Amy to find out because last time he turned he almost killed her.
1. Chapter 1

Monster

Chapter 1

As the sun was getting ready to over the horizon on an unusually dismal spring afternoon in Mobeus, On the side of an old gravel and dirt pathway surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers that lead to the house of the pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. The 16 year old pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, was in the middle of a rather large dispute with her boyfriend, a blue hedgehog named Sonic.

"Amy I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I'm putting you in grave danger just by being around you, I'm sorry Amy but I can't and won't let you get heart again especially because of me, I love you but I think we should break up" Sonic barked as he felt the tears welling up in his lime green eyes.

*_NO I will NOT cry I half to stay strong for Amy!*_

"But Sonic why can't we be together? I'm in no danger because you're my hero when I'm with you I'm safe!" Amy screamed as the anger and heart runs down both of her cheeks.

_*No Amy please don't cry*_

"Because I'm dangerous, there's a side of me that comes out at times and when it does I can't control it and I'm terrified that I might heart you!" Sonic cried out, unable to keep a few agonizing tears from streaming down his face.

Just as the sun started to set on the horizon sonic felt the rage set in and the transformation start. He panicked and ran as fast as he could from Amy into the dark forest.

As the blue hedgehog ran from the only girl he has ever loved the pain he was feeling not just from the transformation but also from the gaping hole in his heart where Amy belonged the wind picked up and carried the sweet scent of the newly blooming roses, and dazes all the way from the meadow where they had had their first date.

**Flashback**

On a bright spring day The pink and blue hedgehogs were taking a stroll through the meadow. Everything seemed to be perfect, Roses and dazes were just starting to bloom all around the beautiful garden, the bright sunlight seemed to genially kiss Amy's gorgeous pink fur in just the right way and gave her a breathtaking angelic glow, Sonic could have sworn that when he looked over at her that there were long delicate angel wings coming out of her back and that a glowing golden halo hovered genially above her pink head.

"Sonic, look the roses are in bloom. It's so beautiful" Amy sang out gleefully.

_*I can't believe it I'm on a date with my one true love Sonic, I always knew he would come around but the date is so… perfect I can hardly believe it's not a dream, somebody pinch me!*_

"Yah it does look pretty cool I guess." Sonic responded unimpressed.

"Sonic what's wrong" she wondered out loud, with a cute perplexed look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong I've just seen better" he chuckled.

"Like what?" Amy questioned confused by his response.

"I've ran to Rome, France and probably everywhere else in the world and I still haven't found anything that compares to this one thing" Sonic replied blushing furiously at the angelic girl.

_*But I've never seen anything quite as beautiful as you Amy. You are that one thing, to me you are the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.*_

"What would that one thing be" she wondered with wide hopeful eyes.

"Please tell me." She pleaded with wide shimmering eyes that eagerly anticipating his response.

"Fine, I'll tell you just stop with the puppy dog eyes" he emitted, knowing she wasn't going to stop begging until he told her. "It's you, Amy you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met" he whispered under his breath to where she couldn't hear, hoping something would distract her and she'd forget all about it.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear you Sonic." She asked the blue hedgehog smiling.

Suddenly sonic felt a massive wave of courage he had to tell her. Every fiber of his being was saying that he needed to tell her how much he loved her, no had to tell her. He felt as if he didn't tell her she would spontaneously combust. "Amy to me you are the most beautiful thing on the planet, I've been every ware in the world and still haven't seen anything or anyone that compares to your beauty. Amy I … I think I'm in love with you" he admitted blushing profoundly. He kept his eyes on his shoes for what felt like hours before looking up to see Amy, her gorgeous green eyes widen to the size of flying saucers, ears perked up, jaw dropped with mouth in the shape of an "O".

The moment there eyes met neither one could pull their eyes off the other for even a second nor did they want to. Her eyes were so beautiful sonic felt himself leaning in closer to get a better look at those magnificent green eyes, as Amy was leaning in to get a closer look at him there lips collided softly. After a moment or to Amy kissed him back firm yet soft Nether one of them dared to brake there loving embrace, lost in the sensation of the gentile kiss. To Sonic Amy's soft lips were like heaven on earth. To both of them the kiss felt like it had lasted an eternity, but in reality it only lasted about 8 seconds.

"Hay Sonic" Amy swooned with a dazed expression on her face.

"Yah" Sonic said a goofy love-struck grin on his face, starring into Amy's eyes

Amy still in Sonic's arms nuzzled her head on his shoulder lightly. To her the blue hedgehog was breathtakingly amazing. He was handsome sweet good to her and he was _her_ hero.

"I love you to" Amy wispers softly as her her bright green eyes shined with admiration and love.

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy stood standing there; on the cold pathway all alone watching Sonic run away from her something inside of her told her to run to chase after him. This was not right Sonic wouldn't just toss her aside like a day old brand muffin like that. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong for him to just up and dump her like that. Just yesterday they were happy and together everything was perfect in there relationship yesterday. Sure he freaked at sundown yesterday and took off early from there date but until then everything was perfect.

**Flashback**

"Hay Amy it's getting really late I think I need to start heading home now. Don't want Tails to freak out." Sonic rambled on nervously with a panicked expression on his features.

"Ok I'll come with you Sonic" Amy said cheerfully. A bright eyed smile crossing her Gorgeous features.

"Actually I'd like to take a run by myself, you know clear my head get some time to think." Sonic said chuckling nervously. And with that Sonic took off running into the woods, kicking up dirt as he ran leaving only a cloud of dirt in his place.

"Hay Sonic wait up, Wait for me" Amy shouted after him while running into the woods after him. Running after Sonic into the dark woods Amy couldn't help but wonder why he'd just took off like that. He hadn't done that sense before they started going out. _*Oh my gosh Maybe he's cheating on me with another girl and doesn't it's another girl* _Amy wondered she couldn't stand the thought of her Sonic in the arms of another girl. _*Sonic wouldn't do that to me, would he?* _Amy wondered to herself.

_*A place to hide, where can I hide? Ah ha a hollowed out tree that will half to do* _Sonic thought to himself before climbing in to his new found hiding place.

As if on cue as soon as he was hidden from sight the painful transformation started, first his bones started to change shape and reform into a Warehog as green and black fur covered his body, he then let out a horrifying howl/scream as he felt the agony of his teeth going in to his gums and being replaced with long sharp fangs that could easily bight a metal pole filled with concrete in two like a tooth pick with no trouble, he let out another howl in anguish as his gloves and shoes ripped as razor sharp talon like claws ripped out of his hands and feet. Finally his handsome lime green eyes turned to a dark red color as the transformation was complete

As soon as she heard the howl monstrous Amy realized how Alone venerable and scared she was of being alone in the woods at night. _*Sonic was right it is getting awfully late and I should probably be getting home to after all I can just ask him why he ran off like that tomorrow*_ Amy thought as she started to slowly back up. She panicked as she heard a branch brake and quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could to that little dirt pathway to her house.

Little did she know a sinister dark green and black Warehog with vicious red eyes watched her every move as she ran back to her house planning scheming about what he would do to her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and clam his next victim, and play toy _**Amy Rose.**_

After a moment or two of waiting and watching her, the Warehog decided to stalk his prey to her house. Hiding behind trees and bushes all the while watching her intrigued by how familiar she was to him, following her with a burning curiosity.

_*Who is this girl, and why do I feel a strange magnetic pull to her*_ Cinos wondered, watching her closely. _*Why do I feel like I know that stupid pink hedgehog, she is attractive I'll give her that, I guess I'll watch her for a while maybe ill figure out why she seems so familiar and magnetic to Me.*_ Cinos decided why'll watching her enter her house.

Cinos walked around Amy's house until he found a sturdy branch outside her bedroom window just out of her field of vision, and perched himself on top of it giving him a perfect view of her room. As she walked in all scared and confused he couldn't help but feel sorry for the beauteous pink hedgehog for some reason.

_*Wait why am I feeling sorry for her, I don't even know her…or do I?* _He wondered

"Oh Sonic, where are you? I wish I knew what was wrong with you. Oh please don't let it be another girl." Amy sobbed to herself why'll crawling into her bed to try to catch some sleep.

_*There it was AGAIN! Why am I feeling sorry for that STUPID PINK HEDGEHOG?!* _he thought angrily to himself. *Well I guess now's the perfect time to strike.* he chuckled to himself as he opened her bedroom window.

**DON DON DOOOONNN**

**Ha cliff hanger I'm so evil and devious now you half to keep reading or you'll die of curiosity like the cat did ROFL! And I would like to thank all the helpful and supportive reviews I got for this story you're my motivation to keep writing so if you wanna see more plz review or DIE ROFL **

**Ps. Did you like how I just revirsed the letters in Sonic to make Cinos the name of his dark Werehog side :D**


End file.
